LOO: El gato blanco de Allen
by xxzwolfxx
Summary: Allen encuentra un bonito gatito blanco del que se arrepentira haber encontrado


_Hola! So yo de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en mi historia anterior!!! _

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que estoy en exámenes -.-_

_Para los que se preguntan: ¿Por qué no mejor haces tus historias por capítulos en lugar de estar haciendo nuevas?_

_La respuesta es:  
Lo que pasa es que en primer lugar no sé como xD y lo segundo es que en mi computadora no puedo entrar a mi cuenta (la computadora me bloquea la página coff coff estúpido antivirus coff coff) y tengo que subir mis historias en la computadora del trabajo de mi mamá y realmente no me da mucho tiempo para hacerlo_

_Espero que con eso resuelva sus preguntas :)_

**LA ORDEN OSCURA El departamento**

**El gatito blanco de Allen**

Un día normal normalmente normal, Allen salió a dar un paseo por el parque; extrañamente era el mismo parque donde se encontró a su perro Haru hace… tiempo, pero ese no es el punto. Allen estaba caminando, cuando de repente vio a un pequeño gatito blanco de Angora

-¡Que lindo gatito! ¡Lo adoptaré!

Cuando Allen regresó al departamento, esta vez pidió permiso para poder dejar que el gatito se quedara a vivir

-Komui

-¿Qué sucede Allen?

-¿Puedo adoptar este gatito y dejar que viva aquí por el resto de su vida?

-Claro Allen, pero antes ponle un nombre

-Está bien, le pondré… mmm… ¡Negro!

-Pero es blanco

-No seas racista

-Mejor ponle otro nombre

-Ok, le pondré… ¡Marian!

-… Bueno, esa es tu decisión, haya tú si sales lastimado

-…

Allen llevó al gatito a su habitación y empezó a hacerle una camita al gato –¡Es Marian!- a Marian ¬¬

-Ya terminé. Te gustará mucho tu nueva cama… -Pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que el gato-

-¡Marian!

…Marian no estaba allí

-¡Marian! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¿A quién buscas Allen? –Dijo Lavi confundido, porque era imposible que realmente Allen estuviese buscando al general Marian

-A mi nuevo gatito Marian

-¿Le pusiste Marian a un gato?

-Si

-Pobre animal…

-¬¬ ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo!

-Ok

Allen y Lavi recorrieron todo el edificio buscando al ga… a Marian, pero a medio camino Allen se cansó y pues… Lavi tuvo que ayudarlo

-¡Vamos Lavi! ¡Falta poco!

-Cállate Allen… -Jadeando- No sé porque te cargo siempre que te cansas… Y ni siquiera sabes… donde buscarlo…

-Bueno, hemos buscado en todas partes menos en…

-¿Dónde?

-En la habitación de Kanda…

-Pues será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo antes de que decida matarlo

-¡Vamos Lavi! ¡Apresúrate!

-¬¬

Ya que llegaron, Allen entró silenciosamente a la habitación de Kanda; Lavi no entró por cobarde y se quedó afuera de la puerta simplemente mirando, pero no le tomaremos importancia a ello…

-¿Marian? ¿Estás allí?- Dijo Allen susurrando

-Miauuu

Allen volteó y vio al pequeño gat- Marian en la almohada de Kanda

-Marian, ven acá…

-Miauuu

-Si Kanda se despierta te asesinará…

-Miauu

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-Mientras tanto con Lenalee-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmmm… Acabo de ver a Allen entrar a la habitación de Kanda, y Lavi estaba asomándose mientras se estaba riendo. Eso quiere decir que… Allen perdió a su nuevo gatito que se escondió en la habitación de Kanda y Lavi se esta burlando de él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. regreso con Lavi y Allen-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Miauuu

-No puedo entenderte… háblame en español…

-Miauuu

-Bueno, si no piensas venir, iré por ti…- Dijo Allen acercándose al gato –Ven Marian…

El gato, digo Marian, se acurrucó a un lado del cabello de Kanda y se quedó dormido

-Ven pequeño Marian…

Allen se subió a la cama y se acercó al ga… Marian

-Acércate estúpido gato…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí moyashi?!

-o.o ¡Aaaaaaaaa!!!

-¡Allen! ¡Corre!!- Gritó Lavi desde afuera

Allen y Lavi salieron corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudieron

-¿Estás bien Allen?

-Creo que sí

-Que bueno, porque te tomé una foto en la cama de Kanda. Se ven muy lindos juntos - Riéndose-

-¡Te mataré Lavi!!!

-¡Aaaaaaa!! ¡Me quieren matar! –Gritó mientras salía corriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. tanto en otra habitación-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué fue eso Lenalee?

-Lavi gritando porque lo quieren matar otra vez hermano

-¿De nuevo? Esta es la quinta vez en esta semana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. regreso con Lavi y Allen-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Muere Lavi! ¡Muere!- Ahorcando a Lavi

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Moyashi!

-¡Me llamo Allen!

-Olvidaste a tu estúpido gato- Dice Kanda dejando al ga… Marian en el suelo

-¡Se llama Marian!

-No importa moyashi

-¬¬

-Oye Yuu

-¿Qué quieres usagi?

-Tengo una bonita foto tuya y de-

-No me interesa nada sobre tu vida usagi

-Pues allá tú :)

Kanda se fue y Allen se puso a estudiar gatonés para hablar con el gat… Marian, pero cuando terminó-

-¡Marian!

-¿Ahora qué sucede Allen?

-Marian se volvió a ir

-¿A dónde?

-Se fue siguiendo a Kanda

-Pues ve por él

-Pero…

-¿Quieres que mate a tu gato?

-No, pero…

-¡Pues ve por él!

-Está bien…

Allen regresó a la habitación de Kanda, y por suerte Kanda no estaba allí

-Ven Marian ¿Dónde estás?

-Miauu

Allen se asomó debajo de la cama y vio al ga- Marian

-¡Ven Marian!

-Miauu

-No te alcanzo, acércate

-Miauu- Dijo el g- Marian alejándose

-¡Ven estúpido gato!

De repente, Allen escuchó que Kanda se acercaba y se escondió debajo de la cama

-Guarda silencio Marian, no queremos que Kanda nos vea- Susurrando

Kanda se acercó, se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormido

-Éste duerme todo el día… Vámonos Marian. ¿Marian? ¿Te fuiste?

-Miau- Dice ga- Marian acurrucado a un lado de Kanda

-Ven estúpido gato…

Allen acercó la mano para agarrar al gat- a Marian, pero el gato se alejó más

-¡¿Qué haces ahora moyashi?!

-Nada

-¡Sal de aquí!

Allen salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo

-Siento que estoy olvidando algo…

-¡Moyashi! ¡Olvidaste tu estúpido gato!

-¡Shhh! Déjame recordar… ¡Así, Marian!

Allen tomó a su gato y regresó a su habitación

-Hola Allen

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación Lavi?

-¿Y tu gato?

-Ya lo encontré. Pero no me cambies el tema ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Con Kanda. Me ha causado muchos problemas…

-Talvez le agrada Kanda

-¡Ja ja ja! Que buena broma Lavi

-Lo sé, soy muy divertido

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Adiós Allen

-…

-Miauuu

-¿Qué sucede Marian?

-Miauu

-¿Qué pasa con Kanda?

-Miauu miau

-¿Enserio te gusta Kanda?

-Miauuu

-¿Eres un gatito gei?

-Miauu miau

-Está bien…- Dijo Allen mientras iba a donde estaba Kanda

-¿Qué quieres moyashi?

-Le gustas a mi gatito gei

-Miauuuu

-No me importa moyashi

-Pero a Marian si porque es gei

-¡Aprendiz idiota! ¡¿Le pusiste mi nombre a un gato gei?!

-o.o No…

Lo siguiente que sucedió no lo podré contar porque… pues porque a Allen no le agradaría que les dijera. Así que nos saltaremos esta parte

-Estúpido gato…

-¿Estás bien Allen?

-No… Mi gato me mete en puros problemas…

-Le queda bien el nombre

-Lo sé

-¿Y por qué no se lo regalas a alguien?

-Nadie lo quiere, ya lo intenté

-Entonces abandónalo

-No, pobrecito. Yo no hago eso

-Pero así abandonaste a tu perrito Haru

-Pero esa es otra historia

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Supongo que… tendré que abandonarlo

-Yo te acompaño

-Ok

Allen y Lavi fueron a un callejón abandonado a dejar al pobre gatito que no tenía la culpa de nada como para que lo abandonaran

-Me haces sentir culpable

Bueno, si yo tuviera un pobre gatito gei que me mete en problemas solo por amor y que no tiene la culpa, también me sentiría culpable

-…

-¡Apresúrate Allen! Tengo que regresar pronto, ya casi empieza Bob esponja, ¡digo! Mi programa favorito donde hacen cosas de hombres y eso…

-¬¬

-Enserio…

-Bueno no importa…

-Deja al gato ¡ya!

-Ok –Dijo Allen dejando al pobre gatito Marian en el suelo frío… y en el callejón oscuro… solito… sin nadie que lo cuide… y-

-¡Ya entendí!

-Tranquilízate Allen

-No puedo hacerlo Lavi…

-Es fácil Allen, solo déjalo en el suelo y ya

-Pero no… estará aquí solito y morirá de hambre

-Entonces quédatelo y sopórtalo

-Eso tampoco

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No tengo más opción que quedármelo…

Allen y Lavi regresaron al departamento con Marian

-Allen ¿Dónde está Marian?

-Arriba ocupado con sus… amiguitas…

-No tu maestro, el gato

-Ahhh… Se escondió en la habitación de Kanda otra vez

-Yo que tú hubiera dejado al gato abandonado afuera

-Eso es porque tú no tienes sentimientos hacia los animales

-¡No es verdad! Yo siempre quise tener una mascota, pero ese panda nunca me dejó porque decía que me distraería

-Pobre de ti

-Y siempre quise ser artista y vivir en Francia, pero el dijo que eso nunca sería posible y que me apegara a la realidad…

--Media hora después—

-Y en mi cumpleaños número 15 me dio una enciclopedia de 6 tomos sobre la historia mexicana de México…

-Zzzz…

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

-¿Qué? Así, que algo de un libro de no se que cosa… ¿Ya te desahogaste lo suficiente?

-Eso creo

-Pues entonces ayúdame a buscar a Marian

-¿No estaba con sus amiguitas arriba?

-No ése Marian, mi gato

-Ahhh… Salió por la ventana

-¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste?!

-Porque me estaba desahogando

-Vamos por él

Allen y Lavi buscaron al gato por todas partes pero no lo encontraron. Hasta que Lavi le preguntó a alguien por ahí si lo había visto

-¿Ha visto a Marian?

-Si claro, se fue con unas amigas

-No ése Marian. El gato de Allen

-No sé quien es Allen, pero ví un gato blanco pasar por aquí hace un rato

-¿Y hacia dónde se fue?

-Por allá

-Ok

Caminaron siguiendo las indicaciones que les habían dado, pero no encontraron a Marian

-Mi pobre Marian…

-Descuida Allen, alguien lo encontrará y lo cuidará

-¿Enserio?

-O también podría morir de hambre o atropellado

-No me ayudas…

-Lo siento, pero no te preocupes, tienes a Marian para que cada vez que se moleste contigo y te trate mal, te recordará a ese molesto gato blanco que solo te metía en problemas

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Yo siempre

-¬¬

Allen vio sobre su cama una pequeña carta que alguien había dejado

-Mira Lavi, Marian me dejó una nota

-¿Y qué dice?

-No se leer gatonés

-¿Y cómo fue que si pudiste entender lo que el gato te decía?

-Una cosa es saber hablar y otra es saber leer

-Lo bueno es yo tengo mi diccionario español-gatonés

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Internet

-…

-Déjame ver la carta

-Ok –Dándole la carta- ¿Y qué dice?

-Dice:

Querido Allen

Me fui porque vi a una linda gatita negra pasar y pues… bueno, tú entiendes. Ya que la deje me iré a Hollywood, seré una estrella de televisión y me tendré 3 esposas que luego abandonaré y me casaré con otras.

Besitos a Kanda y una abrazo para ti

Con amor el pequeño Marian

-¿Me dejó por una gata?

-Así son los hijos, los crías con todo tu amor y luego te rompen el corazón

Allen se quedó muy triste, pero luego lo olvidó y no volvió a saber del pequeño Marian jamás

Lavi subió la foto de Allen y Kanda a Internet, pero cuando Allen y Kanda se dieron cuenta, Lavi salió terriblemente herido…

-Oye Lenalee

-¿Qué sucede hermano?

-¿Por qué Lavi está gritando de dolor allá abajo?

-Porque están tratando de asesinarlo otra vez

-¿De nuevo?

_**FIN**_

_Gracias a las personas de buen corazón que dejen reviews!!!_

_-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer!_

_-Deja que se vayan ya Allen, ¿no vez que tienen que leer mejores cosas que esto?_

_-No seas mal educado Lavi_

_-Bueno, es que yo si tengo cosas que hacer_

_-¿Vas a ver Bob esponja?_

_-¡No! ¡Claro que no!... Voy a ver programas varoniles…_

_-¬¬_


End file.
